Ramen and Pies
by ms. cheerful
Summary: My first Naruto fanfic! Its kinda like a Next Generation thing, so I hope you enjoy it!


Hey guys! This is my first Naruto fanfic, and it's a one-shot. Please tell me how I did!

Naruto sighed and layed his head on the table. He was exhausted, yet he had so much paperwork and meetings to finish. Naruto enjoyed being the Hokage, but the amount of work took away most of the enjoyment. He finally got the respect he wanted, and he was a good Hokage as well, making more people admire naruto.

Naruto lifted his head and looked out the window. Birds and butterflies flew by, cheerful and carefree. A cherry blossom tree waved in the gentle breeze, soaking in the beautiful sunlight. The Cherry blossom tree reminded Naruto of his childhood friend, Sakura. She was married now, to Sasuke who had finally returned to the village. Naruto had gotton over his crush on Sakura, and now he was married to shy Hinata. (Sorry, NaruSaku fans. I dont like this pair either. I prefer NaruSaku...I just needed the pairing for this one-shot)

He wondered what his two kids were doing at home. Naruto sighed again. He had a sudden craving for Matsuri's Ramen and cherry pie. Matsuri was Sasuke's daughter. She was only seven years old but an amazing cook. Naruto eyed the doorway, debating whether or not he should sneak out.

Naruto was just about to stand when there was a crash at his window. The curtains blew around wildly. On the windowsill was Matsuri, bright an cheerful as ever.

"Uncle Narutoooo~!" Matsuri called. Matsuri had a carefree and happy attitude all the time.(Unlike Sasuke…) She had black, spikey long hair and peircing green eyes. Although she had such a spontaneous attitude, she was extremely powerful and took after her father. Naruto grinned.

"Mitsuri! I was just thinking about you!" Matsuri rolled her eyes playfully.

"Naw, there's no way you would be thinking about ME. Maybe...you were thinking about this?" Matsuri presented a picnic basket that Naruo hadnt noticed before.

Naruto gasped and his mouth started to water. Matsuri grinned as she hopped down and skipped to his desk where she plopped the basket down.  
Naruto sat back down and stared at the basket longingly as Matsuri pulled the contents out.

"Oops, I hope the ramen didnt spill on my way here..." Matsuri muttered into the basket. "Aha! Perfect!" She pulled out a small pot that was Naruto sized.

She lifted the lid and Naruto inhaled the smell. She handed him chopsticks and he dug in. He ate so fast if Matsuri didnt know better, she would've thought Auntie Hinata wasn't feeding him. Mitsuri pulled a chair from the corner of the room and pulled out a smaller pot of ramen for herself. She started eating. Matsuri had just taken her fifth bite when Naruto finished with a satisfied sigh.

He gave his famous grin and asked, "Pie?" Matsuri laughed and reached into the basket. She pulled a large pie out, and gently placed it in front of Naruto. He ate it at a slower pace than he did with the ramen, savoring the sweet flavor and flakey crust.

Matsuri finished her ramen hen she heard a knock on the door. She froze. Naruto wiped his mouth and opened the door.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said excitedly. Matsuri's dad gave a half-smile.

"Hey, idiot. Is my daughter here?" Sasuke asked. Naruto scratched his head.

"Yeah, why?" Sasuke stepped into the room and looked around.  
"She ran off when she was training with me. And I couldn't find her." Sasuke explained, then he lifted the couch up that was under the window and reviealed Matsuri, laying flat on her back.

"Come on, Matsuri, your training is almost over!" Mitsuri groaned and hoisted her herself up. Naruto grinnned.

"Bye, Matsuri. Thanks for saving me from the brink of insanity with your delicious food!" Naruto said. Matsuri turned and waved.

"You're welcome! And I'll pick up the basket later. Bye!" Matsuri and her father hopped onto the windowsill and was off in a flash.

~^~^~^~^~[~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
Naruto was taking a vacation from paperwork today. He was walking throught the forest with Hinata, who was carrying Kushina, their three year old daughter. Kushina had long blond hair and violet eyes.

Naruto held Minato's hand, his eight year old son. Minato had Hinatas dark hair but Naruto's bright blue eyes. In his opposite hand was the basket Matsuri forgot to take home. As they walked down the road, Naruto noticed a pink flash on the ground. He sped up and noticed Sakura was kneeling on the ground. Itachi, the oldest son, was next to her. Their backs were to Naruto's family, so they didn't notice them yet.

"HEY! HEY, SAKURA!" Naruto shouted. He waved his arm in circles to catch her attention. Sakura turned around and her face lit up with a smile.

"Naruto! Hey!" She answered. Itachi remained silent. He was a lot like Sasuke when he was little, only without that sense of revenge and disgust for amateurs...wait, thats pretty much everything that makes up Sasuke, so...um...ah, never mind, I'm going off topic.

He had black hair-like Sasuke- with bright pink streaks in his hair. His eyes were dark green.

They were leaning over a dead rabbit, and itachi was apparently trying to bring it back to life. He had healing powers like his mother, and his fighting skills were pretty ok. He had incredible speed as well.

Naruto's family caught up, and Minato immediatly left his father's hand and started talking with Itachi who was a year older than him. Kushina woke up from her nap and stumbled out of Hinata's arms. She sat by Itachi and groggily rubbed her eyes. Itachi gave a small smile and rubbed her small head.

"H-hello, Sakura." Hinata said with a smile.

"Hi Hinata!" SKura responded.

"Hey, Where's Matsuri? She left her basket in my office but never picked it up." Naruto asked.  
"Ohhh, she's training with Sasuke right now, so-" Skura said, but was cut off by a crash in the trees.

'Hahaha! Daddy, you're never gonna catch me!" Matsuri's voice popped out from the trees and she started hopping from branch to branch. Sasuke skidded along a long branch and leapt after her.

"MATSURI! Running from a fight is cowardly!" Sasukw shouted after his energetic daughter.  
"Not to me~! You'll have to catch me to start the fight!"

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted up into the trees. Kushina hopped up from her spot on the ground. Excitement bloomed on her face and she shouted, "UNCLE SASUUUUUUUUUKE!"

Sasuke was in the middle of a jump when he looked down and noticed them. As he landed on another branch, there was a cracking sound and something cutting through he air.  
"Unh!" Sasuke flew back and fell to the ground. He iprighted himself before landing.

Matsuri giggled and stepped out from the tree her father fell from. Naruto noticed she hsd pulled a branch back and let it go as soon ans Sasuke landed on that tree.

"Heh. Is Matsuri beating you, dad?" Itachi called from where he was sitting.  
Sasuke frowned.

"Okay, Matsuri, thats enough for today." Sasuke sighed and walked to Naruto.  
"Hey dummy." Sasuke greeted as Matsuri bounded over. Suddenly, Kuhina popped out of nowhere and hugged Sasuke's legs.  
"Uncle Sasuke!" She cheered. Sasuke looked down at a happy little Kushina. He gave a small smile (smirk, thats as close to a smile Sasuke can make! ^o^) and patted her head.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked. Naruo scratched his head.

"Matsuri left her basket when, you know, she came to give me lunch?" Naruto said.  
"Ohhh yeah! Sorry uncle Naruto!" Matsuri took the basket and ran over to her older brother.  
"ITACHI! Revive that rabbit already, jeez! whats taking so long?" she asked. Itachi glared at his little sister and bopped her on the head with the dead rabbit.  
"EW." She squealed.  
"I'll get it when I feel like it, and if you think its so eay, try it yourself!" Itachi muttered.  
"Sure." Matsuri leaned down and slapped the rabbit. Suddinly, it bounced to its feet and shook itslf off. Minato started laughing while Itachi fumed.  
"What the-?!" he exclaimed. Matsuri giggled. She tossed the rabbit to her brother wo fumbled with it. He dropped the bunny and it bounded away.  
"Matsuri!" he shouted, but wen he looked at his sister, she was gone. Minato grinned and pointed up at the trees here matsuri isapeared into. Then they both jumped up and was after her.  
Sasuke sighed as he watched his daughter. Naruto laughed and said, "She has a lot of energy. Who does she take after?"  
"Hmph. I have no idea." Sasuke muttered. They started walking to where their wives were, and Kushina swung around on Sasukes legs. She had fallen asleep clinging to them, but when they started walking she woke up and started swinging around.

"So how do you like being Hokage, Naruto?" Sakura asked.  
"Great! I mean, I really like it. Theres a lor of paperork you have to do though." Naruto said. Sakura rolled her eyes.  
"Of course theres a lot of paperwork! Being Hokage doesnt mean-"  
CRASH!  
Sasuke ans naruto stiffened and crouched into a battle stance. Suddenly, Minato jumped down inbetween them with Matsuri on this shoulder. Itachi followed behind, smirking.  
"Let me down, Minato! Thats not fair, Itachi! You had Minato with you!" Matsuri wailed and squirmed, struggling to get out of Minato's grasp. Itachi rolled his eyes.  
"Nothing's fair when you fight." Matsuri twisted around and glared at her brother. Minato gently placed her down and she ran over to Kushina...who was still attached to Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke relaxed and turned back to Sakura. Suddenly, Naruto's eyes widened.  
"OH NO! HINATA! I FORGOT ABOUT THE DINNER PARTY THAT WE HAVE TO GO TO IN A COUPLE HOURS!" Naruto fraked out while Hinata giggled.  
"O-ok, Naruto. l-l-lets go. Bye, Sakura." Hinata waved and Sakura smiled.  
"Goodbye, Hinata! Have a good time!" Hinata crouched down and placed a hand on Kushina's head.  
"Kushina, It's time to go." Kushina gripped Sasuke's leg tighter and whined.  
Sasuke smirked and pried Kushina off. She began to wail and flail her smll arms around.  
"Its time to go now, Kushina. Bye." Sauke said as he handed her to her mother. Hinata smiled gratefull and started following Naruto out. Minato ran and cauhht up with them.  
"BYE UNCLE NARUTO!" Matsuri shouted. He turned and waved. Matsuri's family was silent. Suddenly, Sakura and Sasuke heard a WACK! They turned and saw that Matsuri had chucked a dead rabbit at her brother.  
"MATSURI~!" Itachi yelled. He started chasing his energetic little sister as the rabbit fell off his face.  
"Wh-what? All I did was replace that rabbit that you failed to bring back!" She shouted as she ran, and that comment fueled Itachis annoyance.  
"GET BACK HERE!"  
"What are you gonna do?"  
"Come back here nd you'll find out!"  
"AAAH! Daddy help!"  
Sasuke sighed and started walking away.  
"I swear Matsuri could be Naruto's child. Maybe Minato ans Matsuri got switched at birth..." He muttered, and he could hear Sakura laughing while Matsuri sounded like a flock of birds.

The end! How was it? Did you like it? Please review and tell me how I did, thanks! 


End file.
